Increasingly, computer-implemented user resources such as searching, voice dialing, access to electronic contact lists, maps, calendars, task lists and the like, are cloud-based. To access such cloud-based services, a user typically provides input to his or her communication device (e.g., smart phone or tablet computer), which communicates the input to a remote server, which in turn processes the input and performs a function and/or returns a result to the communication device, which is then communicated to the user. For example, if the user's electronic contact list is stored in the cloud rather than locally on his communication device, the user could initiate a call with a friend by speaking the command “Call Joe Smith” into his communication device, which would parse and analyze the received command and communicate it as appropriate to a remote server, which would then extract Joe Smith's telephone number from the user's cloud-based contact list and use it to initiate a telephone call from the user's communication device to the communication device associated with Joe Smith's telephone number.